Muru Muru
Muru Muru (also known as "Mur Mur" in the dub) is the main antagonist of the anime/manga series Future Diary. She is the servant of Deus Ex Machina and serves as a judge alongside with him in the Survival Game. She first appears throughout "Mirai Nikki" as a comic relief but as the series goes on, she is later revealed to be a scheming psychopath who plots behind Deus to manipulate the events of the game for her own personal fun. She also sealed 2nd world counterpart so her plan goes smoothly. She was voiced by Manami Honda in the Japanese version of the anime and Leah Clark in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Yuu. Personality Akin to her appearance Muru Muru is a childish individual who seeks nothing more than to have fun with the survival game. She is also quite mischievous, obstreperous, temperamental, uncontrollable, and recalcitrant, as she is more than in one occasion has been seen disguising herself as other people (and is actually mistaken to be the real one), to sneak in places for seemingly no reason at all. She is also known to be an avid manga reader and it is suggested she reads mostly shoujo manga. Despite these peculiar quirks, Muru Muru is shown to be (in fact) a manipulative, duplicitous, eccentric, cunning, and sneaky individual who plots behind Deus and uses the other participants in the way she sees fit to make the game more fun for her. Powers and Abilities Being Deus's servant, Muru Muru has several superhuman abilities of her own. She can teleport herself from the Cathedral of Causality to the real world as she pleases, can teleport with enough speed to evade an attack from Deus as well as teleport others. She can also travel through time, and even show events of another timelines in a cinematic way. She is also a capable fighter, being able to manipulate a large orb used to easily smash debris or even trap people in an illusion-world, as well as stop a bullet with her bare hands. In the anime, Muru Muru shows several extra powers including summoning black-coloured projectiles which can take the form of different objects, can manipulate shadows, fire an energy blast from the trumpet she carries on her person, and can form explosives that are stronger than those of Minene Uryu. She is also capable of manipulating memories, either removing or implanting them at will, the latter being apparently a much longer process. Despite all of this, it is seen that her normal child-form is in fact restrained, and when the seal placed on her is broken, she becomes a bigger monstrous version of herself who is much more destructive. While it is only glimsped in the manga, Muru Muru's true form in the anime turned her skin a murky grey, and gives her red eyes and fangs. In this form she can attack at near supersonic speeds and fights with rabid, animalistic strikes that prove enough to beat down Minene when she has a portion of Deus's powers. It is suggested that she has powers that rival or are close to Deus himself, as even when Deus does know that she is plotting against him, doesn't act directly against her, although this could be because of his decaying lifespan, and resorts to mostly restraining her rather than destroy her. Trivia *Muru Muru is named after the Goetic demon, Mur Mur. *Ironically, her second world counterpart that appeared at series finale is heroic, as she interferes her first world counterpart to prevent the time loop. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Cataclysm Category:Charismatic Category:Mischievous Category:Enigmatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Enforcer Category:Servant of Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Right-Hand Category:Big Bads Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Show Villains